


День рождения в октябре

by tavvitar



Category: Marvel Ultimates
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 06:34:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16320998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tavvitar/pseuds/tavvitar
Summary: Они всегда могли прийти друг к другу. Но до сих пор — никогда этого не делали.





	День рождения в октябре

**Author's Note:**

> Энтони - опухоль в мозгу Тони, обретшая собственный разум. Тони видел ее как мальчика лет восьми, которого назвал Энтони. Они были дружны, и по замечанию Моники Чанг, бывшей супруги Фьюри и второй Черной Вдовы, Тони был для своей опухоли лучшим отцом, чем Ник когда-либо для их с Моникой общего сына. В конце концов Энтони оказался Камнем бесконечности. Рид Ричардс, который в этой Вселенной совершенно ненормальный, очень хотел заполучить его себе - поэтому похитил Тони и вскрыл ему череп. Так Тони потерял Энтони и умер - воскреснув тут же в облике цифровых данных, а позже вернувшись в собственное тело. Изрядно пострадавшее - но уже без опухоли.
> 
> ...меня они выбрали, потому что я был сиротой, да еще и хромым, его — потому что он нег... в смысле, черный. - Для разнообразия я учитываю тут не первый том "Альтимейтс", а "Альтимейтс. Происхождение", согласно которому Стив был сиротой. Ник Фьюри тоже воевал во Второй мировой и попался на краже - так и оказался в лаборатории для опытов, которые в его случае оказались удачными: Ник не получил суперспособностей, но вынослив, силен и практически не стареет.
> 
> Он чуть не сделал нас всех коммунистами со своим Биллем - Франклин Делано Рузвельт был автором экономического Билля о правах, который гарантировал каждому в стране работу, достойную зарплату, жилье, медицинское обслуживание и достойную старость. То есть фактически все, за что ратовали коммунисты. Билль Конгресс не принял. Рузвельт умер на следующий год.

Тони терпеть не мог, когда он пил — а рядом кто-то был не в духе. Черт, он не просил поддерживать то, что он делал: в конце концов, не у каждого в крови есть целая армия крохотных уборщиков, которые не дают твоей печени сдохнуть. Но куда подевалась простая вежливость и почему надо обязательно смотреть на почти пустую бутылку с таким постно-брезгливым лицом, как будто это сивуха какая, а Тони последний алкаш?!

Ладно, хрен с ним. Он алкаш. Но далеко не последний. Он мог бы перепить разом всех алкашей мира. А это — односолодовый виски, которому сто восемь лет, можно хотя бы к нему проявить уважение?!

— Перестань, а? — попросил Стив все с тем же кислым выражением.

— Что перестать? — поинтересовался он, наливая остатки почтенного виски себе в стакан.

— Пьяную истерику. Серьезно, Старк: ты пришел ко мне, сел тут с этой проклятой бутылкой, выпил половину и, не умолкая, треплешься о том, что тебе не нравится мое лицо. Если у тебя проблемы с моим лицом — иди куда-нибудь в другое место и дай мне поспать.

— Ты спал вчера. — Тони залпом выпил виски. Кощунство, конечно — но ему показалось, что он начинает трезветь. — Не ври, что нет — я вчера приходил, и ты меня именно под этим предлогом выставил.

— Я помню, — ответил Стив устало и потер лицо руками. — Слушай. Тони. Я понимаю, что тебе тяжело. Тебе вскрыли череп, ты потерял своего Энтони...

— Порядок был несколько иной.

— ... но честное слово, я страшно устал и хочу просто побыть один. Можно мне такую роскошь?

— А по-моему, у тебя просто кризис столетнего возраста, — заявил Тони. — И вообще — я пришел, чтобы спросить у тебя, что ты хочешь на юбилей. Я могу... дай-ка подумать... все!

Он развел руки, демонстрируя широту своих намерений, и чуть не упал. Счастье, что рядом оказался торшер — твою мать, кто вообще в наше время заводит торшеры, да еще такие дешевые, что у них пластиковые абажуры лопаются вот так сразу, от малейшего давления?

Стив тяжело вздохнул, встал из кресла, в котором сидел, вытянув босые ноги, перехватил Тони поперек туловища и усадил на свое место.

— Просто не вставай, ладно? — попросил он. — Я сейчас принесу что-нибудь на случай, если тебя стошнит.

— Дорогуша, — Тони знал, что Стив терпеть не может это обращение, но он, в конце-то концов, был оскорблен. — Чтобы меня вырвало, мне нужно еще бутылки три как минимум. Я теперь здоров, помнишь? Никакой химии, никакой опухоли, никаких проблем.

— Я-то помню, — ответил Стив, усаживаясь на кровать. — Было бы неплохо, чтобы ты это помнил.   Даже Моника думает, что ты намерен себя убить.

Тони выбросил вперед руки, и Стив послушно замолчал. И Тони замолчал тоже: у него стремительно портилось настроение —  как всегда, когда он вспоминал об Энтони. Или вспоминал кто-то другой — хотя надо отдать должное Альтимейтс: здесь никто никому старых ран не расчесывал. Даже если это были очень странные раны. В самом деле — это ведь странно: тосковать по  раковой опухоли в мозгу, с которой тебе всегда было о чем поговорить?

Так они и молчали: Стив — закрыв глаза и откинувшись на подголовник кровати, а Тони — оглядывая его берлогу и поражаясь тому, что, какую бы квартиру Стив ни снимал за это время, она все равно была одной и той же: крохотной, убогой, с дурацкими торшерами, с древним радиоприемником у кровати. Кажется, только во времена Джен дом кэпа не выглядел так, как будто тут нет места ни для чего, кроме его ботинок и ностальгии.

— Ты хреново выглядишь, — сказал Тони в конце концов и абсолютно не покривил душой. Стив пожал плечами, не открывая глаз. —  Как будто тебе завтра исполняется сто лет.

— Это не смешно, — ответил Стив. — И бога ради, Старк: мой день рождения в октябре, ты это прекрасно знаешь, так что...

— В смысле — в октябре? — Тони аж подался вперед,  да так резко, что голова закружилась. — Ты что, рехнулся, кэп?

Стив наконец открыл глаза и, повернув голову, посмотрел на Тони взглядом «ты издеваешься, но я вижу тебя насквозь, так что давай прекратим эту херню». И вот этот взгляд что-то такое сделал с Тони. Вероятно, протрезвил. Возможно, подарил вдохновение. Возможно, взбесил. Тони не был уверен в этом коктейле. Он просто поднялся из кресла, как уж смог — вцепившись в торшер, вообще-то говоря: эта штука хоть выглядела глупо, но какая-то польза в ней была — и вышел из квартиры, хлопнув дверью.

На улице его ждал мелкий противный дождь и Хэппи за рулем мерседеса. Тони, который пришел сюда пешком, был совершенно уверен, что Хэппи не вызывал — а значит, длинноволосый засранец опять пас его. Зря Тони столько рассказывал ему о Джарвисе — кажется, у мужика выработалось что-то вроде комплекса или желания основать фан-клуб. Может, он даже придумал себе какую-нибудь Вальгаллу, в которой встретится со своим богом после того, как героически умрет при исполнении служебного долга — например, пытаясь заставить Тони не ходить по дому голым.

Тони, если честно, и сам был бы не против попасть в эту Вальгаллу и даже бесконечно слушать ворчание Джарвиса на тему своей ранней кончины. Но ему не светило. Не теперь.

 

Хэппи выбрался из машины с огромным зонтом в руках. На лице его была написана вселенская сдержанность. Тони вяло махнул рукой на зонтик и влез на заднее сидение. Из серой бархатной стенки тут же выдвинулась бутылка на держателе и стакан. Мотор заурчал, виски — даже лучше чем тот, который Тони только что допил — плеснулся в стеклянные стенки. Тони, помедлив, взял бутылку и хотел было выпить из горла, но передумал и, налив себе немного, открыл панель компьютера.

К тому моменту, когда они добрались до дома, Тони уже снова был слегка пьян и полон решимости взломать чертову базу данных, в которую уперся пять минут назад. Какие тайны могли быть в деле Стива Роджерса, чтобы так его прятать? Он, в конце концов, национальная легенда, про него знают все и всё! Хотя, учитывая ту историю с Красным Черепом, который оказался сыном кэпа... Тони поморщился. Хорошо, что его тогда тут не было. Вряд ли он смог бы как-то помочь или выпить больше, чем выпил в Вегасе, куда смылся в тот день вместо патруля с капитаном.

Он снова почувствовал себя трезвым — то есть злым и с этим неприятным ощущением боли где-то под солнечным сплетением. От этого каждый раз хотелось то ли плакать, то ли заснуть, но никак не жить полной жизнью, как это положено любому человеку и уж тем более Антонио Старку. Так что он все-таки выпил из горла пару глотков и попросил Хэппи ехать быстрее.

— Мы уже приехали, сэр, — ответил Хэппи безмятежно.

— Блядь. Давно?

— Семь минут назад.

— Отличная работа! — Тони отсалютовал ему бутылкой. — Только я тебя прошу, не выслеживай меня больше в этом гробу. Хочешь поиграть в Бонда — возьми «Мазератти».

— Бонд не ездит на итальянских машинах, сэр.

— О господи, ну возьми «мини-купер», хотя сомневаюсь, что он у меня есть. Но можешь купить, если хочешь. Нет, не надо мне помогать! Я в состоянии сам выйти из машины. Я супергерой, в конце концов!

— Могу я взять «астон-мартин»?

— Да что угодно! Черт, тут заклинило дверь!

— Вы пытаетесь открыть ее на себя. Давайте я все-таки...

— Нет-нет, Хэппи, спасибо большое. — Тони, наконец, наполовину вылез из машины и затряс головой: пока они ехали, мелкий дождь сменился настоящим ливнем. — Я в порядке, ты молодец, теперь просто оставь меня в покое и набери ванну, ладно?

— Сейчас?

— Нет, часа через два.

Хэппи, вероятно, кивнул или что-нибудь ответил: Тони было наплевать. Он шел вперед, полный решимости разгадать загадку, обнаруженную на ровном и совершенно пустом месте.

Взлом базы он закончил в час ночи. Взлом нужного файла — к четырем утра. Еще час он потратил на чтение. Потом вытащил и бара бутылку «Хенесси» и побрел с ней в комнату Энтони.

Там было темно и тихо, пахло промасленным картоном, подгоревшим попкорном и пустотой.  Огромный экран на стене казался дырой в другой мир, очень черный и очень равнодушный. Тони  прищелкнул пальцами, включая свет, оглядел пол, заваленный коробками из-под пиццы, чертежами и банками из-под безалкогольного пива... на диване между подушек лежала «Рождественская песнь» — раскрытая, обложкой вверх. Тони зажмурился и услышал собственный голос:

_«Огонь в очаге еле теплился — мало проку было от него в  такую  холодную  ночь. Скруджу пришлось придвинуться вплотную к решетке и низко нагнуться над огнем, чтобы ощутить слабое дыхание тепла  от  этой  жалкой  горстки  углей._

_Камин  был  старый-престарый,  сложенный  в  незапамятные  времена  каким-то голландским  купцом  и  облицованный  диковинными голландскими   изразцами, изображавшими сцены из священного писания. Здесь были Каины и Авели...»_

Он тряхнул головой, отпихнул ногой в сторону пустые коробки, устроился на полу и, нашарив пульт, включил компьютер.

Коньяк под «Безумного Макса» оказался особенно хорош.

На следующий день Роджерс просто преследовал Тони. Он был везде, от приема у президента до бейсбольного матча,  а когда Тони решил все-таки перестать пить у мониторов и выйти на улицу — там тоже был Роджерс: на плакатах, экранах и даже детских рожицах, выкрашенных в цвета американского флага. Тони, который был настоящим патриотом Америки, вернулся в дом, чувствуя, что его сильно тошнит. Потом он устроил себе контрастный душ, оделся и велел Хэппи отвезти его в «Бальтазар».

Там, разумеется, тоже был Стив —  на этот раз во плоти и в смокинге. Тони, небрежно здороваясь, рассыпая шутки и пожимая руки, все время поглядывал в его сторону. Кэп, возвышаясь на добрых две головы над толпой, выглядел безмятежным и лишь слегка смущенным. Он тоже пожимал руки и даже улыбался, и, кажется, рассказывал свои древние анекдоты — если, конечно, Уилсон не научил его парочке новых. Уилсон, кстати, тоже был здесь — и с ним Тони проговорил дольше, чем с мэром: в конце концов, мэру нужны были только деньги, а Сэм был отличным ученым. Хотя Тони очень сомневался, что он попал на этот прием благодаря тому, что кто-то оценил его мозги. Не иначе вклад кэпа в празднование 4 июля... Тони загляделся на Наоми Уоттс и несколько отвлекся от удручающих мыслей, а когда снова взглянул на кэпа, тот беседовал с Ким Кардашьян.

На это было страшно смотреть. Тони хотел было вмешаться, но тут его опередил Тор — и Тони вздохнул свободно, наблюдая, как их супербог уводит пышнобедрую диву куда-то подальше от капитана, который своим видом весьма напоминал улыбающийся церковный алтарь.

Тони перехватил официанта с шампанским, взял два бокала и целеустремленно направился к Стиву. Тот, кажется, все еще приходил в себя и, когда Тони протянул ему бокал, выдохнул с явным облегчением:

— Привет! Я рад, что ты здесь.

— Я тоже рад, что я здесь, милый, — ответил Тони. — Еще бы чуть-чуть, и я бы бросился ради тебя грудью на эту грудь. Не благодари — это даже доставило бы мне некоторое удовольствие.

Стив фыркнул мрачно.

— Кто бы сомневался. Господи, почему женщины теперь одеваются так, как будто на них ничего нет!

— Ну, допустим, не все так одеваются, — вздохнул Тони. — А ты мог бы уже и привыкнуть.

— А я не могу! — Стив залпом выпил шампанское, покрутил в пальцах бокал.

В его голосе не было гнева, только спокойная констатация факта. Но Тони вдруг опять почувствовал это — злость и боль в груди. И пригубил шампанское. Так себе лекарство.

— Тебе надо напиться, кэп, — сказал он. — Ты уже давно заслужил.

Стив только пожал своими огромными плечами.

— Не думаю, что это выход. К тому же все равно не получится.

— Дорогуша, просто ты еще не обращался ко мне! — заявил Тони, да так громко, что на них оглянулись, и взгляды некоторых ему не понравились. И Стиву тоже — судя по красным пятнам на шее. Он всегда так краснел — некрасиво, будто ошпаренная курица. Тони разозлился окончательно.

— Могу поспорить с тобой на доллар, что через два месяца ты будешь пьян и счастлив!

— Всего доллар? — Стив окинул его заинтересованным взглядом. — Боишься разориться, Старк?

— Боюсь разорить тебя! — весело ответил Тони. — Доллар мы потянем оба, при условии, что через два месяца у нас тут не будет очередного вторжения или на нас не упадет Луна.

— Ну, тогда в качестве эквивалента подойдет банка тушенки, — в тон ему заметил Стив, и Тони понял вдруг, что ему это нравится — что они стоят тут и на глазах у светской публики строят заговор по осквернению национального символа.

Он протянул руку, Стив ее пожал, и как раз в этот момент заиграл вальс из «Моей прекрасной леди».

— Черт, — засмеялся Тони. — Был бы ты дамой,  я бы сейчас пригласил тебя на танец!

— Я бы согласился, — улыбнулся Стив. — Ты, по крайней мере, одет!

Когда выкатили огромный двухъярусный торт в цветах национального флага, Тони уже вынужден был напоминать себе, где находится. И все-таки он заметил застывшую улыбку на губах Стива, прежде чем он задул свечи.

За два месяца ничего не случилось. Луна не упала на землю, Рид Ричардс спокойно сидел в тюрьме и не пытался больше улучшить этот мир методом вивисекции, Тони применил его наработки по быстрому выращиванию сельхозкультур и закончил то, что Ричардс начал вместе с Халком — стер с лица земли голод и обрушил цены на продовольствие. По этому поводу была пара бунтов, несколько покушений на убийство, некоторые даже довольно изобретательные — но в целом все прошло нормально. Деньги, которые Тони заработал на этом,  пошли на восстановление Бакстер Билдинг — правда, теперь там рядом с этим именем красовалось имя Антонио Старка. Разумно с точки зрения пиара, и Ричардс первый с этим согласился. В бункере без единой щели он снова занимался наукой. Тони пробил ему эту возможность, поскольку у него не было ни малейшего желания оставаться единственным гением на планете: угроза смерти, с которой он прожил столько лет, никуда не делась, а с ней и чувство ответственности за этот чертов мир. В одиночку Тони бы просто не справился — а к тому же он лелеял идею нетрезвого космического путешествия. В броне с подачей пятнадцати сортов виски и до самой луны — так Тони еще не развлекался. К тому же он не был ботаником в строго научном смысле этого слова — и не собирался им становиться. Это было неимоверно скучно — в отличие от физики, робототехники и механики: может, Ричардс и накормил всех, но это Тони в конце концов придумал лекарство от рака и ВИЧ — сотни маленьких наноботов, которые  терпеливо и трудолюбиво перестраивали клетки изнутри, не давая болезни пожрать их. Ричардс до хрипоты спорил насчет уязвимости метода, но так и не нашел в нем слабое место.

Зато Тони обнаружил слабину в себе: он не мог видеть Ричардса,  не будучи в стельку пьяным. Только тогда он не вспоминал себя — облако данных, висящее над собственным телом, залитым кровью, и длинные эластичные пальцы Ричардса, ковыряющиеся в его мозгах.

После этих бесед он не мог заснуть — и тогда звонил кэпу, единственному человеку, который не спал в три утра и готов был молча слушать все, что Тони нес. Однажды он попал на Стива, когда тот спал — то есть в те самые несколько часов за несколько суток — и испытал было сочувствие и желание отключиться и дать человеку поспать. Но человек проворчал: «Ох блядь, да рассказывай уже», — и Тони решил, что кто он, в конце концов, такой, чтобы спорить с национальной легендой.

Это не было чем-то новым само по себе. В конце концов, они таскали друг друга в больницу, и подавляли мятежи в южных штатах во время Второй гражданской войны, и Тони сделал для Стива дурацкий костюм Черной пантеры, когда на кэпа напало желание благотворительствовать, а Стив видел его блюющим после химиотерапии и поил водой. Они всегда могли прийти друг к другу. Но до сих пор — никогда этого не делали. И теперь это  какой-то степени было как то самое путешествие на Луну — теоретически ты знаешь, что там можно ходить, но в основном наслаждаешься ее светом в небе за миллионы миль от тебя.

Однажды Тони, будучи особенно пьян и сентиментален, изложил эту теорию Стиву. Дело было как раз в годовщину несостоявшейся свадьбы с Наташей. Накануне он зачем-то послал Хоукаю цветы, а Хоукай послал его к ебаной матери — что было, в общем, вполне понятно: Тони нарушил то самое правило, не расчесывать раны. Из лучших побуждений, но нарушил. Не то чтобы он в этом каялся, но все-таки к вечеру не стоял на ногах как-то особенно сильно, хотя и понимал, что тут ни при чем. Вряд ли можно _напомнить_ человеку о том, что у него на глазах убили семью. И все-таки Тони был слишком пьян в тот вечер, и поэтому  позвонил Стиву и рассказал про Луну. А Стив сказал:

— Да. Я тоже об этом думал.

— О чем? — слегка опешив, спросил Тони.

— О том, что мы говорим чуть ли не каждую ночь два месяца. В основном ты, но все-таки... — Стив на экране задумчиво потер бровь, а Тони подумал, что знает этот жест, и уже довольно давно, и он означает, что кэп сейчас пребывает в нерешительности. — Можно спросить?

— Разу... раз...— Тони потряс головой и кивнул.

— Ты в порядке?

Тони расхохотался. У Стива мгновенно выпятилась челюсть, и брови свелись к переносице, и он явно был обижен — но Тони просто не мог остановиться, он смеялся и смеялся до тех пор, пока не понял, что это давно уже не смех. Тогда он попытался остановиться и не смог. Стив на экране отводил глаза и качал головой, и по идее — надо было просто отключить связь. Но этого Тони тоже не мог сделать.

— Могу я помочь? — мрачно спросил Стив, потирая свою чертову пшеничную бровь усерднее обычного.

Тони присосался к бутылке и замотал головой.

Стив молча смотрел на него с экрана. Тони толкнул пустую бутылку по столу, и она с глухим стуком упала на ковер.

— А я ведь не знал про октябрь, — сказал Тони, отдышавшись.

— Странно. — Стив со вздохом откинулся на спинку кровати. —  Я думал, ты знаешь все — ты же, в конце концов, руководил Альтимейтс.

— Угу, как же. Там была такая защита, что я провозился до утра. Фьюри, сукин сын... никак не могу привыкнуть к мысли, что он на год старше тебя.

— Да, я тоже удивился. Хотя... меня они выбрали, потому что я был сиротой, да еще и хромым, его  — потому что он нег... в смысле, черный. Не те люди, о которых кто-то стал бы сожалеть.

— Ты такой милый, когда пытаешься быть политкорректным, — засмеялся Тони.

Стив посмотрел на него тяжелым взглядом — но потом расслабился и махнул рукой.

— Сэм Уилсон однажды сказал мне, что я много пропустил, и что я нихрена не смыслю в нынешних отношениях белых и черных. Я почитал кое-что и понял, что он прав. Если уж меня выбрали на роль хорошего парня, то я вполне могу заменить одно слово другим — мне это ничего не стоит, зато не оскорбляет людей.

— Ты и есть хороший парень — заметил Тони.

— О, да брось! Ты же читал досье. Я был пятьдесят пятым, и только по случайности эта сыворотка и мое тело оказались совместимы. Потом я надел форму и сел в самолет, только и всего. И знаешь, я ведь даже не знаю, куда они дели тех бедолаг, что были до меня. Чаще всего я о них даже не вспомню. Но вот о чем я все время думаю — так это о том, что сказал мне тогда президент.

— Ты встречался с президентом? — переспросил Тони.

— Ну да. Там что, не написано?

— Нет. В смысле — ты и Рузвельт?

— Угу.

— Твою-то мать, кэп — и ты никогда об этом не говорил!

— Ты не спрашивал. — Стив пожал плечами. — Никогда бы не подумал, что тебе нравится Рузвельт.

— Ты смеешься? Он чуть не сделал нас всех коммунистами со своим Биллем и построил всю нашу чертову экономику. Так что давай, рассказывай!

— Ну... — Стив нахмурился: он был явно смущен. — Это было не так уж интересно, хотя в тот момент я не мог даже дышать от изумления. Я стоял у своей кровати в этой больнице, куда меня поселили, с простреленным плечом,  и на мне даже рубашки не было. Штаны порваны, мне больно, в ушах звенит после взрыва лаборатории — и боже мой, я же только что был в два раза ниже! И тут открывается дверь и вкатывают кресло. Я просто... ошалел.

— Еще бы, — проворчал Тони, — я бы тоже ошалел. Что он сказал тебе?

Стив прикрыл глаза. Его изображение на экране казалось нечетким, колыхалось в алкогольном жарком мареве, и от этого казалось, что кэп не на другом конце города в своей крохотной квартире — а тут, совсем рядом, и можно положить голову на это огромное плечо и вырубиться.

— Он сказал, что я нужен стране. Что я единственный в своем роде, и должен крепко держать флаг. Я ответил, что сделаю все возможное, а он ответил: «Возможного или невозможного недостаточно, сынок. Без тебя у нас есть только бомба. Если бы тебя не было, мы бы сбросили ее на города, убили бы всех — женщин, детей... Это геноцид, сынок. Я не бездушен. Я не могу допустить это». — Стив помолчал. Глаза его были по-прежнему закрыты, тень падала на молодое лицо, и оно казалось мертвым. — Он спросил — поможешь нам в этом, сынок? Я смотрел на него сверху вниз, и мое сердце билось так спокойно, как во сне. Я пообещал ему.

— Кэп.

— Я знаю. Но я был в Хиросиме. Я не сдержал обещания.

Тони, тяжело вздохнув, посмотрел на пустую бутылку на полу, на бар, до которого надо было сделать несколько шагов. И спросил:

— Хочешь, я приеду тебя обнять?

Стив покачал головой.

— Если ты сядешь за руль пьяным, то кого-нибудь убьешь. А если полезешь в броню, то потратишь у меня всю воду, отмываясь от этой твоей контактной слизи. И все равно не отмоешься.

— Это не слизь, а проводящая жидкость! А ты зря отказываешься, милый: у меня тут пара подарков для тебя, ты бы просто получил их на сутки раньше.

— Ну, нет уж, — Стив засмеялся. — Я и так все время праздную раньше, чем надо. Если хочешь праздник, сделай все как положено.

— О, то есть много выпивки, знойные красавицы и красавцы, ванна с лепестками...

— Старк.

— Ладно, ладно, я понял. Плед и тапочки, соответственно возрасту. И еще шерсть со спицами. Поверить не могу, что ты вязал!

— Мы все вязали, — проворчал Стив. — Считалось, что это помогает успокаиваться,  к тому же пара носков никогда не бывает лишней. Могу, между прочим, подарить тебе какие-нибудь в качестве сувенира.

— В смысле «какие-нибудь»? Ты что, и теперь?..

Стив завозился, изображение заскакало, и примерно с минуту Тони лицезрел не совсем ровный и белый потолок и слушал стук и шуршание. А потом Стив появился снова и помахал перед камерой парой чего-то мягкого и красного, с желтой длинной полосой. Тони засмеялся.

— Верный способ держать меня подальше от твоего дома. Но послезавтра меня это не остановит, учти!

— Учту, — проворчал Стив, убирая под подушку свое творение. — Только Бога ради — не садись сам за руль.

— Договорились. Спокойной ночи, дорогуша.

— Спокойной.

Послезавтра из моря вышел Зверь. Вообще-то он больше всего напоминал Джаббу Хатта с рогами, но кэп, увидев эту тварь, мрачно процитировал Писание. Тони и вообще-то не любил всю эту лабуду, а тут совсем разозлился, потому что какой это нахрен Зверь, если на спине у него не сидит голая девица — зато вместо этого он плюется кислотой?!  Еще бы чуть-чуть, и конец Хоукаю! А так конец едва не пришел только Тони, в которого попало вместо Бартона. Хорошо, что Тор вовремя подоспел и испепелил эту тварь. С одной стороны, обидно — изучить будет нечего. С другой — воняло оно, прежде чем сгореть белым пламенем, как целый химический завод, и Тони очень надеялся, что это не какая-то внезапно обретшая разум морская свалка. И так у них все время проблемы с «зелеными»...

— Я все правильно сделал? — спросил Тор осторожно: видимо, Тони, матерясь, превзошел только что самого себя, да и Тора тоже — а тот умел так загнуть, что будь здоров.

— Да блядь... конечно ты... сука, что ж ты не поддаешься нахуй!

Тут подошел кэп и вырвал оплавленную грудную пластину доспехов, и стремительно проседающие части с бедер тоже. И сказал:

— Твою мать. Ну... Тор, загороди его!

— Тут нечего загораживать, — меланхолично заметил Бартон. — Спорим, он не против пары снимков. На стену повесит...

— И повешу,— огрызнулся Тони, стаскивая шлем. — Пусть для разнообразия повисит.

— Да ладно, Старк, — ухмыльнулся Бартон, — если б у тебя все время стояло, ты бы знал, что это больно. Я вот знаю.

— Заткнитесь, а? — попросила спустившаяся с воткнутого в землю носом корабля Моника. — И вообще, Старк — там капля кислоты. Сейчас испортит тебе портрет.

— Блядь, ГДЕ?!

Тони посмотрел было вниз — но тут в зоне его внимания оказалась красная перчатка кэпа в дырах. И он ладонью в этой перчатке провел быстро по остаткам костюма на Тони, а потом содрал уже окончательно развалившуюся перчатку с руки и бросил в сторону с брезгливым выражением лица. И сказал:

— Вдова, ты можешь найти ему что-нибудь, прикрыться?

Та пожала плечами и скрылась за кораблем. А Тони зябко повел плечами, на которых все еще были доспехи, и посмотрел в небо. Оно было хмурым, серо-синим, и там гудели, приближаясь, три вертолета. Потом Тони краем глаза поймал несколько вспышек и вернулся на грешную землю. Слева стояла наполовину раздавленная полицейская машина.

— Только что чуть не погибли, и уже... — проворчал кэп и, повернувшись в сторону вспышек и машины, заорал: — Проверьте лучше территорию!

— Да ладно тебе, — засмеялся Тони. —  Живы, и ладно. Засудить их я всегда успею.

— Действительно, капитан, — сказал Тор, который все еще загораживал Тони собой, хотя и не слишком старательно, — давай просто дождемся полицию, сдадим им эту кучу пепла и уберемся отсюда.

— Сперва мы дождемся Вдову, — сказал Стив, и тут она материализовалась из-за путаницы переломанных фонарей и балок с полотенцем в руках.

Полотенце было пляжное, с танцующим Микки-Маусом. И детское. Тони попробовал было обмотаться им, махнул рукой и просто прикрылся.

— Тебе не приходило в голову надевать под броню хотя бы плавки? — спросила Вдова.

— Приходило. Но контакт не тот. И да, сила брони зависит от моих яиц, вы что, не знали? — Он начинал злиться. Он хотел выпить даже больше, чем вымыться и одеться. —Вызывай кавалерию, ФБР, Людей в черном, кого угодно, раз мы закончили, и давай уже нахуй уебывать отсюда!

Хэппи и вертолет прибыли одновременно. Тони честно предлагал всем присоединиться и выпить по дороге, но никто не захотел. Так что в машине Тони быстро выпил стакан специального виски — из того, что еще можно как-то  пить залпом, не чувствуя себя преступником — потом налил себе столько же «Дэлмор», а потом, когда они приехали, велел Хэппи выбросить машину. Ну, или продать и деньги забрать себе — ему все равно. Хэппи кивнул только — но двери не открыл до тех пор, пока Тони не надел халат и не закутался в него плотнее. Халат, кстати, тоже был любимый — сиреневый, с меховой опушкой. Помнил еще Джарвиса. Залезая под первую порцию душа, Тони вдруг позавидовал кэпу, который носился с Библией, как  койот с динамитной шашкой. Разумного в этом не было ничерта, да и не помогало, насколько Тони мог судить — но вот сейчас кэп на его месте бы наверняка подумал что-то вроде: «Джарвис смотрит на меня с небес и наконец-то счастлив, потому что халат тоже придется выбросить».

— У тебя были дурацкие жилеты! — сказал Тони на пробу, подняв голову вверх.

Там был только стеклянный потолок, разумеется. И глядя на него, Тони вспомнил, какой сегодня день, выматерился и окончательно обозлился на то, что кэп отказался ехать с ним. Не надо было бы сейчас тащиться в Бронкс.

Коробка с подарком выглядела идеально — убогая и аляповатая, как в дешевых кондитерских в сороковые. Тони бы выбрал какой-нибудь аналог «Уолдолф», но такая коробка вряд ли была Стив родной и знакомой. Дешевые он, наверно, хотя бы видел в витринах... или нет? Черт, надо было подробнее расспросить Гейл Барнс! Хотя старушка и так отнеслась к его идее с большим подозрением... Он выдохнул и посмотрел на себя в зеркало. Не так плохо, как было год назад. И не так плохо даже, как месяц назад. И врачи говорят, что он полностью здоров. И он, мать его, идет на день рождения, являющийся военной тайной. Тони поправил галстук и велел телефону набрать номер. И едва Стив ответил «Алло» — бросил:

— Я еду, — и оборвал связь, не слушая ответа.

В конце концов, если кэпа не окажется дома, Тони взломает дверь, оставит подарок на столе и уйдет.

Кэп был дома — причем босой и в фартуке. Тони потянул носом и неловко переступил на пороге: полы были сырыми, а в воздухе отчетливо пахло лимоном, причем не химическим, а настоящим.

И еще печеной индейкой.

— Проходи, — сказал кэп и махнул деревянной лопаткой вглубь квартиры. — Через несколько минут будет готово.

— Не знал, что ты умеешь готовить, — сказал Тони, снимая обувь: домашний вид Стива просто взывал о равноправии, но Тони не готов был признать, что в попытке соответствовать старомодной коробке дал маху с костюмом-тройкой.

— Я думаю, даже ты умеешь в случае крайней нужды, — усмехнулся Стив и покосился на пластиковый ящик у ног Тони. — Тебе помочь?

— Не надо. — Тони вынул телефон, дал команду, и ящик, приподнявшись над полом на фут, бесшумно полетел вперед.

Стив только покачал головой и ушел на кухню, а Тони побрел вслед за ящиком на свет.

Здесь царил обычный идеальный порядок, который при заправленной кровати казался даже маниакальным. Торшер стоял прямо и гордо, и его новый пластиковый абажур сиял белизной. Книг на висячей полке, кажется, стало больше, и расставлены они были по размеру. На тумбочке лежал планшет, рядом электронная читалка: Тони ткнул в нее ради интереса и вздрогнул, увидев:

_«Огонь в очаге еле теплился — мало проку было от него в  такую  холодную  ночь. Скруджу пришлось придвинуться вплотную к решетке и низко нагнуться над огнем, чтобы ощутить слабое дыхание тепла  от  этой  жалкой  горстки  углей...»_

У стены стоял стол, накрытый белой скатертью, а на нем ваза с яблоками, миска с картофельным салатом и приборы. Тони взял яблоко, со вкусом откусил и усмехнулся, глядя на единственный бокал.

— Ты что, собрался в свой день рождения пить одну воду? — поинтересовался он у Стива, когда то вошел в комнату с дымящимся блюдом в руках.

— Я ее всегда пью, — ответил Стив. — И нет,  у меня есть сок.

Тони покачал головой, глядя на запеченную индейку в окружении румяных картофельных долек.

— Это наверняка заслуживает более приличного сопровождения. Как и сам повод. Поэтому... открыть! — Он наклонился к открывшемуся ящику и достал из первого отсека бутылку «Вдовы Клико» — Неси бокал, кэп. А стакан не убирай далеко, он тебе еще пригодится.

Стив потер бровь и послушно пошел за бокалом.

Когда он вернулся, Тони тихо хлопнул пробкой, виртуозно разлил шампанское и блаженно вздохнул, поднеся бокал к лицу. Он делал это больше для кэпа, но аромат был так хорош, что Тони осознал, как давно не наслаждался выпивкой, превратив удовольствие в чисто утилитарный процесс. Стив стоял напротив со своим бокалом, и выглядел почему-то смущенным — как в тот вечер, когда Тони пригласил их с Тором на ужин. «Ничего, — подумал Тони, — сегодня тебе достанется кое-что получше старого шлема».

— За тебя, милый, — сказал он громко и торжественно. — И чтобы ты прожил еще сто лет!

Стив покачал головой:

— С удовольствием, но только если с тобой за компанию.

— Я тронут и очень постараюсь — страшно подумать, что вы с Тором наворотите, оставшись без моего разумного присмотра.

Стив фыркнул. Бокалы немелодично стукнулись друг о друга запотевшими боками. Вино тихо искрилось в луче осеннего солнца, которое каким-то образом нашло путь сюда через нью-йоркские джунгли.  Тони пригубил и опять блаженно вздохнул — и посмотрел поверх бокала на Стива. Тот пил совершенно равнодушно и даже поморщился в конце.

— Не нравится?! — изумленно спросил Тони.

— Нет, хорошее. Я тебе говорил: особенности организма.

— То, что ты не можешь напиться, еще не значит...

— Да не в этом дело, — опять поморщился Стив. — Это сыворотка. Алкоголь для меня — как... ты пил хину?

— Твою мать. — Тони посмотрел на бутылку. — Почему ты раньше не говорил?!

— Не заходил разговор. У меня есть виноградный сок.

Тони расстроенно вздохнул и опустился на стул.

— То есть тебя лишили вообще всех радостей в жизни, — резюмировал он. — Ни напиться, ни вкус оценить. Хорошо хоть, они не сделали тебя импотентом!

Стив ничего на это не ответил — только челюсть опять выпятил оскорбленно и налил себе сока. Виноградного, мать его, сока!

— Они не делали ничего такого специально. Насколько я понимаю, у нескольких парней от этих опытов вообще вены растворились. Мне повезло.

— Я в курсе, — ответил Тони мрачно. — Знаешь что. Пришло время для моего подарка. И поклянись, что воспользуешься им прямо сейчас.

— Зная тебя — я должен спросить, что это.

— Ничего опасного. Нечто такое, что тебе понравится.

—  Тогда зачем ты просишь?

— Потому что мы все еще не ели индейку.

— А какое отношение...

— К черту, — рявкнул Тони, потеряв терпение. — Просто прими от меня подарок, и все! Открыть, верх!

Ящик снялся с места, подлетел к Стиву и опустился на пол. Крышка раздвинулась, изнутри бесшумно поднялся маленький круглый столик, на котором стояла та самая коробка.

Стив осторожно потрогал синюю бумажную розетку на крышке, провел пальцем по картонному боку. По его виду было понятно, что он хочет что-нибудь спросить, и Тони уже приготовился сдержать раздражение в голосе, когда будет отвечать «открой и увидишь» — но тут кэп аккуратно снял крышку.

— Где ты это взял? — спросил он после долгого молчания.

— В какой-то степени сделал сам.

Стив, хмурясь, посмотрел на Тони, потом на домашний шоколадный пирог, на котором поверх не совсем ровной домашней глазури было выведено: «С днем рождения, Стив!».

— Я уже жалею, что ты прочел мое досье.

— А зря, потому что я собираюсь оказать тебе услугу. И между прочим, мы старались.

— Мы?

— Ты же не думаешь, что я способен на кондитерские подвиги? Миссис Барнс испекла это — из того, что я принес. Между прочим, мне дали облизать миску из-под крема, и я раздавлен. Все рестораны, где я был, померкли раз и навсегда.

Сив слабо улыбнулся:

— Да, Гейл умела делать что-то из ничего. Я принес ей только свой армейский паек. И пока мылся, она испекла пирог. Вот такой же. Зачем ты заставил ее все это вспоминать?

— Я? Между прочим, это она подала мне идею, когда я приехал поговорить. Мол, ты давно не заходишь, и, разумеется, ты не должен, но не мог бы я передать тебе подарок...

— Понятно, — оборвал его Стив. — В чем подвох?

Тони уселся и налил себе шампанского — оно подавляло странную неуверенность в результате разговора. Все-таки, когда не видишь кэпа постоянно, забываешь, какой он бывает огромный и... непроницаемый.

— Этот пирог — большая нанитная бомба, разработанная исключительно для тебя, — начал он. — Ты знаешь: мои спасали мне жизнь, да и сейчас спасают. Это такие клеточные уборщики: чистят все, что можно, до того, как это стало непригодным. И их можно настроить так, чтобы постоянно подавлять источник неприятностей.

— И при чем тут я? — спросил Стив угрюмо.

— При том, что если ты съешь это, дорогуша, наниты блокируют твою сыворотку, но только в части восприятия алкоголя. Ты сможешь напиться, и я выиграю свое долларовое пари.

— Ты спятил? — помолчав, спросил Стив. — Никто не может даже воспроизвести меня. А ты хочешь сказать, что разобрался в сыворотке настолько, чтобы... подавить часть действия?

Тони пожал плечами.

— Я гений. И кстати, недавно был вполне успешный опыт — ну, до того момента, как парень вынес из огня 20 детей и его заклинило на возвращении в огонь. Что ты так смотришь? Я ведь сказал тебе: я взломал твой файл. Неужели ты думаешь, что я не вскрыл бы все остальные? Если у Фьюри и есть теперь тайны, то он хранит их где-нибудь в сундуке под землей, и написаны они на бумаге. Это единственный способ сделать так, чтобы я до них не добрался. К тому же, если ты помнишь, сама сыворотка — это вовсе не секрет. Проблема в том, что не на всех приживается.

— И ты...

— И я с ней поработал. Не беспокойся — черта с два кто-то получит результаты. Зато из них выйдет пара приличных лекарств, и мой бизнес окончательно расцветет. Но это все ерунда по сравнению с тем, что кто-то звездно-полосатый давал мне честное слово, что воспользуется подарком.

— Я не давал тебе слова, — ответил Стив, глядя на пирог. — Значит, хочешь, чтобы я напился?

Тони вздохнул.

— Можно подумать, ты этого не хочешь, солнышко. Индейка стынет.

Тот молчал. Кажется, он вообще был не здесь, а где-то за тридевять световых лет отсюда, где пахло дешевым мылом и растопленным шоколадом, и рыжая девушка ставила на стол маленький круглый пирог.

— Свечек нет, — сказал Стив задумчиво. — Тогда тоже не было.

Потом он взял ложку, отломил ею кусок и положил в рот. А Тони отвернулся, сам не зная, почему.

— Вкусно как, — сказал Стив.

— А ты чего ждал, машинного масла? — Тони вдруг почувствовал себя уязвленным.

— Нет, но... — Стив замялся, сунул в рот еще кусок и принялся увлеченно жевать.

— Солнышко, поверь — я тебя не разыгрываю. Это сработает. Уже работает, просто ты еще не понимаешь — но скоро сможешь оценить эффект.

Стив не ответил — он был полностью поглощен пирогом. Если можно так выразиться. Лицо у него при этом было совершенно блаженным, и Тони сообразил, что ему очень нравится смотреть, как кэп облизывает губы. Не вытирает салфеткой, как всегда это делал, когда ел не один, а облизывает. Еще Тони понял, что это очень красивые губы — твердые, полные. Интересно, были ли они такими до сыворотки — или она сработала как силикон? В досье были фотографии, но Тони их не особенно запомнил...

— Что такое? — спросил Стив, хмурясь, и это явно значило, что Тони пялился на него слишком долго. — Я вымазался?

— Да, — кивнул Тони и, взяв со стола бумажную салфетку, стер со щеки кэпа глазурь, которой там не было. Идеальный вариант, чтобы выкрутиться — но не лучший во всем остальном, потому что ему хотелось сделать это совсем не салфеткой, а пальцами. А еще лучше — языком. — Вот теперь все в порядке, солнышко.

— Я сто раз просил: не зови меня так, — проворчал Стив.

— Ну, милый, ты ведь знаешь, какой я забывчивый!

Стив смерил его взглядом, который, наверно, приберегал в свое время для Гитлера. Тони в ответ захлопал ресницами, внутренне приходя в ужас от того, что сейчас происходило: он флиртовал с кэпом, с добрым старым «по-твоему, тут написано Франция!?» Стивом Роджерсом, причем делал это чуть ли не помимо воли!

— Прекрати этот балаган, — попросил Стив напряженно. — Я тебе не кинозвезда.

Тони чуть было не ответил: «Ты лучше» — но чудом удержался в последний момент.

— Как скажешь, солнышко.

— О господи... — Стив тяжело вздохнул. — Так. Возьми-ка себе лучше еды и замолчи.

Тони счел за благо послушаться.

Индейка оказалась так хороша, что Тони облизал пальцы, когда доел все, что было на тарелке. Стив понимающе ухмыльнулся и положил ему добавки — и себе заодно. На выдвижном столике осталась половина пирога. Тони покосился на нее, потом на стакан с соком, стоявший возле тарелки Стива, и решил, что, хотя опыт и вошел в решающую стадию, торопиться все равно некуда.

— Если ты когда-нибудь захочешь скрыться от своей всемирной славы — не вздумай становиться поваром, — заявил он. — С такими талантами это все равно что сменить один шлем на другой. Бога ради, скажи, что это тоже сыворотка.

Стив пожал плечами.

— Понятия не имею. Мне просто надо было что-то делать по ночам.

— И ты учился готовить, — вздохнул Тони. — Мне бы твои ресурсы, милый, я бы переспал со всем миром!

— Мог бы не говорить об этом за столом.

— А о чем еще говорить за столом! Это ведь ровно такое же удовольствие, как хорошая еда, или выпивка, или солнечный свет. Это естественно, дорогуша!

— Мне так не кажется.

— Ну да, как я мог забыть: чистота помыслов и скорбный целибат. Честное слово: когда ты ушел из Альтимейт и целый год жил в каких-то арктических ебенях, я утешался мыслью, что ты, по крайней мере, заведешь себе кого-нибудь.

— Но я не завел. Можем мы прекратить говорить на эту тему, Старк? Мне не хотелось бы тебя бить — ты слабее.

— О, а тебе хочется? Значит, самое время проверить, как поживают милашки в твоей крови. Подожди-ка...

Тони наклонился к ящику, осторожно вынул оттуда бутылку «Напа и штопор из кармашка в крышке.

— Что, никаких роботов? — спросил кэп с грубоватым ехидством.

— Это все равно, что для тебя резать страницы в Библии. — Пробка с глухим чпоканьем вышла наружу, и Тони вдохнул божественный аромат. — Дай сюда бокал, милый: если сейчас ты не оценишь вкус, я выйду отсюда и брошусь под машину. Нельзя жить в мире, где человек не в состоянии опознать чудо.

— Это всего лишь вино. — Стив поморщился.

— Всего лишь. Ххха. Это идеальное лето 1941 года, дорогуша. Мир уже шел к черту, Джон Форд в кои-то веки не снял вестерн, Перл-Харбор превратился в пыль, по дорогам бродили голодные люди...

— Расскажи мне что-то, чего я не знаю!

— Да пожалуйста, дорогуша! Вот оно! — Тони поднял бутылку вверх. — Благословенная долина Напа, уничтоженная каким-то гребаным вредителем, великой депрессией и сухим законом — она расцвела в тот год, и за 70 лет не было урожая прекраснее, чем тогда. Дожди, солнце, даже черви в земле — все это дало лучший виноград в мире. Но виноград — это еще не все: люди, которые его собирали, и деревья, из которых делали бочки и прессы, и подвалы, в которые вносили бутылки — они тоже были идеальны. Все тогда сошлось в одной точке, чтобы подарить миру великое благо!

— Да ты поэт! Но этого слишком мало на фоне того, что случилось.

— В какую бы церковь ты ни ходил, кэп — ты хреновый прихожанин, — раздраженно ответил Тони,  разливая вино в бокалы. — Среди всего этого бардака твой Бог дал миру каплю чуда, а ты не в состоянии это оценить.

— Лучше бы он спас жизни тех парней в Перл-Харбор.

— Ну, возможно, этим он спас жизни всех тех, кто не погиб, потому что Америка вступила в войну. Пей. — Тони протянул ему бокал.

 — За что? — спросил Стив.

— За то, что ты все еще жив, солнышко. И я, кстати, тоже. По-моему, это неплохой повод.

— Что ж. — Стив взял бокал. — Выпьем за то, что мы живы.  Хотя я бы предпочел выпить за то, чтобы ты перестал называть меня «солнышко» и «дорогуша».

Тони засмеялся и пригубил вино: оно точно стоило каждого цента из двадцати трех тысяч, которые он отдал за эту бутылку.

— У тебя еще будет такая возможность. Давай, кэп, ну!

Стив поднес бокал к губам, сделал глоток... его брови приподнялись, глаза расширились удивленно — и Тони почувствовал себя так, словно вся кровь в жилах превратилась в легкое, искрящееся шампанское.

— Ну? — спросил он, пытаясь подавить торжество в голосе.

— Это... совсем иначе.

— О господи, естественно, это иначе! Ну, давай, скажи мне — вкусно?

— Да, — ответил Стив, удивленно глядя то на бокал, то на Тони. — Вкусно, да. И тепло.

— Так допивай, и я налью тебе еще, мать твою! И готовь доллар!

— Ну, нет уж. — Стив улыбнулся, разглядывая рубиновое густое вино на свету. — Уговор был — если тебе удастся меня напоить, а не когда я оценю вкус. Доллар ты получишь, только когда я буду мучиться от похмелья.

— Ну и черт с тобой, — засмеялся Тони. Он давно не чувствовал себя таким пьяным, хотя выпил совсем немного: хотелось подхватить кэпа и закружить по комнате. — Я уже получил удовольствие, а доллар может и подождать.

Стив, все так же улыбаясь, стал пить вино — мелкими глотками, останавливаясь, словно смаковал не столько вкус, сколько состояние. Потом поставил бокал на стол и сказал:

— Не знаю, как ты, Тони, а я намерен извлечь из этого намного больше удовольствия. Налей мне еще.

Когда бутылка опустела и Тони вытащил из ящика «Дэлмор Тринитас», щеки Стива были нежно-розовыми, а взгляд утратил обычную жесткость. Теперь он был почти мечтательным, как и легкая улыбка на губах, с которых Стив слизнул каплю вина, как мальчишка слизывает мороженое. Тони понял, что  опять зависает на чем не следует и сосредоточился на тяжелой основательной бутылке, внутри которой плескалась шестидесятилетняя благодать.

— Виски? — спросил Стив с интересом.

— И еще какой. — Тони пододвинул ему стакан. — Он всего на сорок лет младше тебя. В мире существует всего три бутылки, и одну из них я купил специально по этому случаю. Так что если тебе не понравится, я...

— Бросишься под машину, ага. Я даже не хочу знать, сколько это стоит.

— И сколько на это можно было накормить бездомных котят. Бога ради, кэп — позволь себе удовольствие наконец-то! Я тебя не выдам, обещаю.

Тони отсалютовал стаканом, сделал глоток, вздохнул блаженно. Стив между тем все еще пялился на серебряную голову оленя на бутылке, и Тони подумал, что надо было настроить наниты так, чтобы они подавляли не только алкоголь, но и высшую нервную деятельность. Некоторые ее аспекты во всяком случае, которые только мешали наслаждаться жизнью. Но тут кэп поднял стакан и сказал:

— Иногда я думаю, что бы делал, если бы в этом мире не было тебя. Так что — я выпью за то, что ты есть.

— Хха, действует! — Тони вскинул вверх кулак и пояснил удивленному собутыльнику: — Ты в жизни не говорил мне такой херни. Ты пьян, друг мой, ты определенно пьян!

— Я трезв, как стекло, — сердито ответил Стив. — Но лучше мне поскорее это исправить, потому что разговаривать с тобой, Старк, все-таки невозможно.

Он пригубил виски — так же медленно, как пил вино. И прикрыл глаза.

— Охуеть, да? —  спросил Тони.

Стив только кивнул и сделал еще глоток.

Через час Тони поймал себя на том, что практически не пьет. Вместо этого он наблюдал. как пьет Стив, и это было сродни тому, что смотреть на вылезающий из земли росток: от семени до слабого побега, отряхивающего с себя тяжелое крошево земли, от тонкого стебля до раздвигающихся вширь листьев. Стив почти не говорил — только тело его расслаблялось, теплели щеки, а взгляд его становился  все мягче. После третьей бутылки, из которой Тони выпил дай бог стакан, он осознал, что откровенно любуется делом своих рук: может, те парни и создали бога из хромоножки, но Тони смог лучше. Он вынул бога из камня и дал ему дышать, и определенно это зрелище было эстетически намного более совершенно. И так увлекательно, что в конце концов Тони махнул рукой на выпивку. В кои-то веки ему хотелось насладиться результатом своего изобретения с чистой головой. Так что он сидел за столом напротив Стива, цедил виски и получал удовольствие от всего сразу — вкуса, покоя, триумфа и того, как капитана медленно поглощают вечерние тени и лучшее лекарство, которое только можно было разлить по бутылкам в этом несовершенном мире.

— Еще хочешь? — спросил он, когда Стив прикончил бутылку.

Тот помолчал, явно прислушиваясь к себе, и с неохотой ответил:

— Пожалуй, нет.

— Почему? Только не говори, что похмелье уже наступило!

— Нет. Просто не хочу.

Тони прищурился и смерил его критическим взглядом.

— Кажется, кто-то тут опасается превращения в мистера Хайда.

— Ничего я не опасаюсь, — угрюмо ответил Стив и встал, явно намереваясь собрать тарелки или заняться еще чем-то настолько же бессмысленным.

Тони отметил про себя вновь напряженное тело и то, как кэп оперся на край стола, явно боясь пошатнуться. Он встал, подошел к Стиву, отпихнув с дороги свой волшебный ящик, и положил руку ему на запястье, остановив движение на полпути. Стив вздрогнул — и, кажется, эта дрожь передалась Тони, потому что он не сразу смог заговорить: во рту сделалось сухо, по телу побежали мурашки.

— Милый, — сказал он в конце концов, и Стив снова вздрогнул, а в голубых глазах отразилось нечто, близкое к ужасу. Тони вполне разделял сейчас этот ужас, потому что уже не было никакого «кажется» — его и правда потряхивало от того, как близко они стояли сейчас, от запаха Стива и горячего тела под ладонью.

— Старк, перестань, — попросил Стив хрипло.

— Это ты перестань, кэп, — так же хрипло ответил Тони. — Перестань уже себя бояться. Если что, я просто вырублю твоих ботов и тебя вместе с ними. Как Наташу.

— Я тебе не Наташа!

— Определенно нет. — Тони крепче сжал руку на его запястье. — Не думаю, чтобы ты когда-нибудь был такой двуличной предательской сукой. Ты просто здоровый парень из сороковых, который слишком давно не спускал пар. Так что давай, кэп: напейся, устрой истерику, сломай тут все и проснись поутру с чугунной головой и легким сердцем.

Стив тяжело выдохнул и опустил голову, опершись руками на столешницу. Стол жалобно крякнул.

— Но тебе ведь не помогает, а?

Тони помолчал. Убрал руку и неловко похлопал его по плечу.

— Ладно, — выдохнул Стив. — Ладно. Но если я попытаюсь с тобой драться — беги, Старк. Далеко и быстро. Никаких фокусов и вечной твоей гордыни: против меня ты что-то стоишь только в костюме.

— Эй!

— Далеко и быстро. Если мы не договоримся насчет этого прямо сейчас, я тебя выставлю вместе с ящиком.

— Ты самый охуительно гостеприимный хозяин в мире, солнышко, — усмехнулся Тони. — Договорились. Но если ты начнешь ко мне приставать, то я никуда не побегу, учти.

— Столько я не выпью. — Стив потер лицо ладонью. — Что еще там у тебя есть?

Еще полбутылки спустя Стив уронил голову на скрещенные руки и заплакал, тяжело и горько. Тони, у которого в голове плавал легкий мерцающий туман, сидел напротив и только смотрел, не смея сдвинуться, боясь помешать, а Стив все плакал, шмыгая носом и редко выдыхая — так что Тони в конце концов плюнул на все, придвинулся ближе и обнял его за плечи. И налил еще стакан «Макеланн», и сунул в руку. Стив выпил с трудом и закрыл ладонями лицо.

— Будь ты проклят со своими идеями, — пробормотал он. — Это ведь можно отключить?

— Конечно, — ответил Тони.

— Мне больно.

— Где?

— Не знаю. Не физически. Раньше можно было терпеть.

— Можешь перевернуть стол.

— Нельзя, — вздохнул Стив, вытирая глаза — но рот его кривился, а слезы все еще текли. — Там еда. Ты когда-нибудь был голодным?

Тони старательно подумал и покачал головой, уверенный, что Стив что-то скажет ему на это. Но тот ничего не сказал. Только снова уткнулся лицом в ладони. Тогда Тони налил себе, выпил залпом и снова обнял Стива за плечи.

Еще через одну бутылку Стив попытался что-то сказать — но не смог, и так разозлился, что ударил в стену кулаком. Стена треснула, с потолка посыпалась штукатурка — прямо на светлые волосы (Тони успел отшатнуться). Стив замотал головой, замычал невнятно, попробовал подняться — и свалился на Тони. Тот едва устоял на ногах и, мгновенно прикинув расстояние до кровати, пришел к выводу, что сейчас самый благоприятный момент: он, Тони, сработает как платформа, которая двигается под силой тяжести груза.  Тяжесть, правда, была немаленькая — но поднимать кэпа с пола было бы намного сложнее. Так что Тони двинулся назад — осторожно, мелкими шажками, удерживая Стива двумя руками, а тот цеплялся за него и что-то бормотал в шею, и от его тяжелого дыхания и частого касания губ Тони ощутил вдруг подзабытую за последнее сложное время тяжесть в паху.

— Твою-то мать, — выдохнул он, утыкаясь коленями в край кровати, и облегченно выдохнул было. Но тут Стив сделал еще шаг, хотя идти было уже некуда, —  и они оба свалились на кровать.  

— А говорил, столько не выпьешь, — засмеялся Тони и похлопал Стива по спине — дружеский жест, призванный напомнить ему самому о том, каковы отношения между Антонио Старком и вдребезги пьяным Капитаном Америка. — Давай, дорогуша, слезай с меня: я предпочитаю быть сверху, наши вкусы трагически не совпали.

Стив поднял голову, и его взгляд Тони не понравился — слишком темный и расфокусированный, и свирепый. Веки капитана были опухшими, губы кривились, он прижимал Тони к кровати — и Тони подумал вдруг, что то досье наверняка было неполным. Что они знали о Стиве Роджерсе — что он хочет на фронт?  «Потом я надел форму и сел в самолет», — эти слова всплыли из тумана и накрыли Тони таким ужасом, какой он испытывал только в своих кошмарах, где в его мозгу копались длинные гибкие пальцы, а он висел над собственным вскрытым черепом и беспомощно звал Энтони. Это было иррациональное чувство, за которым маячило безумие — и Тони не выдержал этой агонии. Он схватил Стива за волосы, притянул к себе и прижался губами к губам.

Стив замер на мгновение. Потом вздохнул. А потом это стало поцелуем — неловким, пьяным, грубым, но в то же время ласковым. Стив гладил его щеку, а Тони — затылок Стива. Стив обводил языком его нёбо, а Тони никак не мог насытиться губами Стива. В какой-то момент тяжесть исчезла — Стив сдвинулся вбок, увлекая за собой Тони, и они перекатились, не прекращая целоваться, и Стив гладил его по спине, и льнул к нему, прижимался — ничего не требуя взамен. У него стоял — Тони чувствовал это своим собственным стояком, но Стив ничего не просил, даже руки не направил, как будто поцелуя и объятий было достаточно. И почему-то это было хорошо и больно — там, под солнечным сплетением, где всегда было кое-что похуже опухоли: вечно голодное, мучительное, жадное, не дававшее жить. Тони застонал, прижался к Стиву плотнее и, кое-как расстегнув ремень, запустил руку ему в штаны.

Стив захрипел, запрокинув голову. В тусклом свете абажура Тони видел, как дергается кадык с царапиной, как бьется жилка под несколькими непробритыми щетинками. Толстый член заскользил в пальцах, руке было жарко и тесно, в паху болело. Тони сморгнул пот, заливавший глаза, ткнулся губами Стиву в шею — и тот замычал ему в волосы, вжался всем телом, задрожал… Тони и самого трясло — чужой дрожью, своей, он не понимал уже. Хотелось кончить. Хотелось руку Стива у себя между ног, его губы на своих губах, и чтобы все было как сейчас — просто и бестолково, и тут Стив положил ладонь на его член и сжал слегка. И прошептал:  
  
— Хороший…  
  
Когда Тони пришел в себя после самого странного и мучительного оргазма в своей жизни, он обнаружил себя лежащим на правом плече Стива. Тот обнимал его одной рукой, поглаживая по бедру. И спал.

Тони немного полежал, слушая ровное дыхание, запоминая огромное, горячее и совершенно беспомощное тело рядом  с собой. Потом встал и пошел в ванную. Там он умылся ледяной водой и долго разглядывал мокрое пятно на своих брюках — до тех пор, пока не решил, что пора звонить Хэппи. Тогда Тони вспомнил, что телефон лежит в пиджаке, а пиджак — на спинке стула. Не вытеревшись, он вернулся назад и застыл на пороге, оглядывая комнату, которая несколько часов назад пахла чистотой и печеной индейкой, а теперь — потом, спермой и алкоголем. И еще шоколадом — хотя это Тони, скорее всего, только казалось. Он достал телефон, нажал было кнопку вызова… Стив спал, как бревно — не шевелясь, беззвучно. Тони перевел аппарат в беззвучный режим и стал раздеваться.

Оставшись в трусах, он подумал было, не снять ли еще и их — но решил быть милосердным. По этой же причине он не стал раздевать Стива полностью, а стянул с него только ботинки, носки и рубашку. Накрыл его освободившимся куском пледа, сам влез под одеяло… Матрас казался жестким, как доска. Тони перевернулся на спину и, закинув руки за голову, стал думать, что будет завтра, и что подумает о нем бедняга кэп, когда проснется. Станет душить? Пойдет топиться? Перестанет здороваться?

Может быть, Моника Чанг была права. Может быть, Тони и вправду пытался себя убить. Он собирался подумать об этом завтра — выяснив, чем завершился его эксперимент. Потому что правда была в том, что впервые за много-много времени Тони хотелось заснуть не в одиночестве. И он готов был рискнуть — пусть даже наутро все кончится катастрофой.

В конце концов, разве когда-нибудь было иначе?

fin


End file.
